


Genes Aren’t Something You Can Trade Like Grade School Lunch!

by NTmmbls



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTmmbls/pseuds/NTmmbls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stubborn as always, eh China?”<br/>“Always. Ditching work again Sadist?” Shinsengumi First Division Captain Okita Sougo feigned offense.<br/>“I’ll have you know I was doing my night patrol right now.”<br/>“Sure you were."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genes Aren’t Something You Can Trade Like Grade School Lunch!

**Author's Note:**

> Kagura is 19 Sougo is 23  
> The conversation they bring up is in the Rokkaku arc  
> Hope you enjoy!! Feedback is appreciated :D

The air was crisp with a fresh cool breeze. Leaves were gently falling from the treetops and the night sky was illuminated by the moon. The park was empty besides the occasional homeless, claiming a bench for the night. Kagura Yato had decided to stay out later than usual and found herself at a park overlooking Edo. She sat on a bench with a perfect clear view of the city and stared. She loved the city lights at night, how they twinkled like tiny distant stars. An hour passed with no interruptions, just the calm night breeze and the view. She heard footsteps in the distance but paid no attention to them. Unless they were her brother, which she doubted, they’d be no trouble to her. The footsteps stopped to her left, on the far side of the bench.

“You know it’s not safe for women your age to be out this late, and so far from home.”

“Good thing I’m not a typical woman my age then, hm?” She said, not looking away. The voice chuckled.

“Stubborn as always, eh China?”

“Always. Ditching work again Sadist?” Shinsengumi First Division Captain Okita Sougo feigned offense.

“I’ll have you know I was doing my night patrol right now.”

“Sure you were. Stick around a bit, the view is nice.”

“Only if you promise to wear this while I do. If you get sick on my watch I’m sure Boss would kill me.” He handed her his scarf.

“I suppose chivalry isn’t dead after all.” She teased with a smirk as she wrapped the tan scarf around herself. He sat down on the opposite side of the bench from her, casually draping his arms on the back of the bench. They fell into a comfortable silence staring at the night sky and city lights. Sougo stopped looking at the lights for a moment and looked at Kagura carelessly. As he looked at her, he realized he had never seen his sparing partner/acquaintance/comrade/friend so peaceful. The childish smile she wore so often when she was younger had appeared less and less as her years on Earth extended, yet this was a completely different look. He looked away shaking his head and rested it on the back of the bench, closing his eyes. Kagura often came here to think and clear her head, he knew that. He just never realized just how therapeutic it was for her.

“So what brings you all the way out here? What’s on your mind?” Sougo said.

“Somebody’s surprisingly nosy today. Not much gossip at the Shinsengumi?” Kagura glanced at him, eyebrow raised even though he couldn’t see it.

“I could throw you off this bench and we could go a few rounds instead if that’s the pace you want.” Kagura laughed softly.

“I think I’ll pass for tonight, Sadist.” Silence filled the air again.

“Well?” He opened his eyes and looked at her waiting for a reply.

“Do you remember that time when you told me that it was your duty to get your hands dirty?”

“Huh?” He sat there a moment, remembering. “Yeah that was ages ago. Why?”

“I was just thinking, it’s funny. It’s in my blood to kill. ‘The battlefield is where we belong.’ That’s what the Yato say, amongst all the chaos and blood. Yet I fight it looking to protect. While you are merely human. Not to say that’s bad but, no part of you wills you to kill; your body doesn’t ache for violence, and you dutifully kill. It makes me think about what would happen if it would have been different.”

“What do you mean different?” Sougo sat up, curious.

“I mean if you’d have been a Yato and I would have been human.”

“I see.” Sougo looked out to the city lights, thinking about her question. Would he have been different if he’d been born a Yato? Would he have turned into the same thing she was fighting so hard not to become? When they were younger, did they fight because they were immature or because she saw something in him that felt too familiar?

“If you remember correctly, in that same conversation I also said that it doesn’t matter how many enemies you kill. That if you fail to protect what you’re supposed to you’ll lose. I don’t kill because I’m like your brother. I don’t kill because I’m like a Yato. I kill because when I protect something I protect it till the end. The samurai way, not the Yato way.”

“That makes sense.”

“Why?”

“Because you fight for a purpose and not for bloodlust.”

“No, why was it bugging you?”

“Oh.” Her hands began fiddling with his scarf absentmindedly, as she watched the city lights as they danced in the evening sky. “It’s stupid and I don’t think-“

“Tell me. You already told me this much, China.” He glanced at her and watched her sigh.

“When you fight, sometimes it’s like watching my brother or my father fight. It makes me nervous. We aren’t exactly rivals anymore. After all those times I watched you fight, after all this time, I felt like you needed to know.”

“So you’re worried about me. You don’t want me to end up a bloodthirsty monster, and you worry.” Kagura turned to him blushing slightly.

“That’s a heavily paraphrased version! But yeah I worry about you, is that a crime?”

“Nah. I had a hunch that’s what you were getting at. Ever since I found out about Kamui, I’ve had that suspicion.” She nodded. “Do you worry that’ll happen to Boss and Shinpachi too?”

“I know where their heart’s stand. I’m sure they worry about me slipping more than themselves.”

“They shouldn’t. You’re strong. Stronger than them at times, so they shouldn’t worry about you.” Kagura blushed as Sougo leaned back against the bench, arms stretched out once again.

“Thanks. Sorry for comparing you to Kamui, it wasn’t fair of me.” Sougo inched closer to her, closing his eyes.

“I don’t blame you. I know how I present myself so I understood why you thought that, but I am different from him. I've protected you China, sometimes in my sadistic way, but none-the-less. And once a samurai decides to protect something?” Kagura inched closer.

“They protect it to the very end.” She finished with a grin. She leaned on his shoulder, enjoying the extra warmth he provided.

“That’s right. Don’t ever forget that, okay China?” He leaned his head on hers. As he moved his arm to her shoulder, a small smile appeared on his lips. He couldn’t help it, that damn girl had ruined his cold façade long ago.

“Got it, Sadist.” She smiled. They continued to look at the twinkling skyline content in each-other’s arms.


End file.
